While a number of polygonally-shaped boxes are well-known in the prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,892,715; 2,156,999; 2,174,687; 2,314,631; 2,319,974 and 2,819,833, each of them either sacrifices ease of assembly for integrity of construction or, while providing a construction of substantial reliability, requires an interlocking assembly of components that is difficult and time-consuming to interconnect during erection and closure of the box.
Therefore, while as noted, multi-sided box constructions have been well-known in the prior art for many decades, none satisfies the criteria of sturdiness, inexpensiveness of manufacture and ease of erection.